


Snowfall

by frantic65



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frantic65/pseuds/frantic65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snowbound Brian is also a slightly kinky Brian...just ask Justin. Post-513.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowfall

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[brian/justin](http://delvalmom.livejournal.com/tag/brian/justin), [snowfall](http://delvalmom.livejournal.com/tag/snowfall)  
  
---|---  
  
**Title:** Snowfall  
**Pairing:** Brian/Justin  
**Rating:** NC-17 for m/m sex   
**Word Count:** about 1800  
**Summary:** A snowbound Brian is also a slightly kinky Brian...just ask Justin. Post-513.  
**A/N:** No real warnings unless some light bondage bugs you.

My hands twist restlessly in their silken restraints, and my body arches as the snowflakes land in random patterns on my naked chest. He moves over me and licks the melting flurries from my stomach, pausing to slide his tongue deeply into my navel as I squirm from the constant fluctuation between cold and hot on my skin.

I moan his name as he teasingly blows his warm breath over my hard and leaking cock, and I strain to push myself closer to his parted lips. He smoothes his warm hands in comforting circles from my stomach to my chest, rubbing his palms roughly over my sensitive nipples.

My hands are bound together over my head, and attached by a thin rope to the legs of the rattan couch in the sunroom where we're playing.

The sunroom is anything but sunny today, as one of the worst blizzards in recent history has blanketed Pittsburgh and its suburbs with almost four feet of snow. The bulk of the storm is over, but a steady snow shower is still dropping snowflakes softly onto Britin.

It's a beautiful room with floor to ceiling windows and two large skylights that can be operated by wireless remote. I love the light and open feeling of the room and often use it as a second studio when I need some extra inspiration. The room, apparently, has the same effect on Brian, as it inspired his kinky side to try something new and different.

After three days of being snowbound, Brian had gotten edgy and bored, never a good combination for him. We had steadily fucked and sucked our way from one end of the house to the other, and this sunroom was basically our final frontier. Hence, our present little game of snowbound sex in the sunroom.

It started soon after dinner, when Brian came and found me in the multimedia room where I was lounging around in ratty sweats launching a losing campaign in the latest version of some military video game.

"My, how butch you are Sunshine." He quipped as he sat down beside me and placed something between us on the couch. I glanced down quickly and promptly lost all focus on the virtual soldiers blasting their way across the 60-inch plasma screen TV in front of me.

Brian smirked as I stared at the rope and silk ties resting next to me, my tongue snaking out to wet my lips as my cock sprang to attention at the thought of kinky playtime. He raised an eyebrow in question, and I eagerly nodded my head and leaned over to kiss him, being sure to give him plenty of tongue. Brian preferred his thank you's to be wet and steamy. I stripped off my clothes and followed his jean clad ass through the house until we reached the sunroom.

"Here?" I questioned, somewhat surprised at his choice of rooms.

"Here" he answered with a wicked gleam in his eye that meant he was in rare form today. I almost had a spontaneous orgasm at the thought. He laughed at my lust-filled gaze and he reached over and stroked me, sliding a finger through the slickness collecting on my tip, before touching my lips and letting me lick it clean. I sucked at his finger hungrily, releasing it with a pop as he pulled it free and gestured to the sheepskin rug on the floor in front of the sofa.

"Lie down on your back and put your hands together over your head." I did so easily, trusting that Brian would never take advantage of the situation, and that this was simply another way we had found to enjoy each other. He bound my wrists and slid the rope through my joined hands on one end and the leg of the couch on the other. He tied everything tight enough to stay in place, but we both knew that I could wiggle free with only a little effort if there was ever a problem.

"Comfortable?" he asked as he tousled my hair and waited for my answer before continuing.

I flexed my hands experimentally and nodded. "All systems go, sir." I was joking with the "sir" part, but I knew he fucking loved it whenever I said it. He gripped my hair and pulled my head back until my neck was totally exposed before leaning in close and licking my ear, "Good boy." he whispered.

He moved his lips over to my neck and began to suck and nip lightly on his favorite spot right where my neck curves into my shoulder. I sighed happily at the feeling of his mouth licking a hot path upwards until he reached my lips, which was exactly where I wanted his mouth to be when it wasn't sucking my cock or rimming my ass.

I murmured a protest when he pulled himself away from me, and when I opened my eyes I saw him pressing the button on the remote that controlled the skylights. I opened my mouth to ask him what the fuck he was doing when the first of the soft flakes fluttered onto my naked body, causing me to yelp at the shock of the cold snow on my heated skin.

Brian grinned down at me as he tossed the remote onto the couch before covering my now lightly shivering body with his own. He pressed himself against me, stretching his arms up to mirror mine and entwining our fingers together. He rutted up against my thigh, and there was no mistaking how hard it made him to have me bound and spread out before him, which brings us back to the action at hand.

Errant flakes land on my eyelashes and cheeks, and I can't resist sticking my tongue out to try to catch a few, which prompts Brian to capture my tongue and suck it hungrily into his mouth. I'm panting when he finally ends the kiss, and I whisper, "Fuck me!" against his lips as I wrap one of my legs around his waist.

He stares into my eyes and releases our still joined hands to brush my damp hair back from my forehead before sliding two of his fingers into my mouth and ordering, "Get them wet, Justin, there's no lube tonight."

I suck on them eagerly, practically humming in anticipation. Brian would never hurt me, but when we play like this, we like it a little rough. He brings his now wet fingers between us and pushes them firmly into my hole, pausing for just a heartbeat as I cry out at the sudden stretch. He presses in deeper and my body curves upward as he curls his fingers and brushes against my prostate.

"I'm ready, Brian! Fuck me!" he smacks my ass in warning as I try to move faster against his fingers, pushing back eagerly as I try to get him to plunge deeper.

"Impatient twat." He smacks my ass again, but I know he is secretly fond of my slightly slutty side, especially since I save it expressly for him. I may be impatient but he snaps the condom on quickly and raises my legs high up on his shoulders. He thrusts forward and grunts as my hole both relaxes and then grips him tightly as he enters me.

He pauses for a moment to let me adjust, and then he reaches up and frees me from the ties, knowing that when he gears up for a fuck that literally bends me in half, I like to have something to dig my fingers into, like his back or his biceps. He rubs my wrists, but I'm more interested in getting him to move his hips and just fuck me. I grip his face in my hands and pull his face down to mine, biting at his lips and shoving my tongue wildly into his mouth. I release him for just a second and growl, "Fucking move, Brian!" and he growls right back and finally starts thrusting into me at a punishing rate. It fucking feels like heaven to me and I scratch at his back, wet with sweat and melting snow, encouraging him to push my legs back until they are even with my ears.

He shoves his tongue into my mouth in time with his thrusts, before pulling back so I can catch my breath and I begin to chant his name soundlessly. I grab the back of his head and fist my hands into his hair, as he buries his face in my neck. I throw my head back and open my eyes, surprised for a moment at the snow lit sky that seems to glow through the still gaping skylights, and I laugh breathlessly as more flakes caress my overheated flesh soothingly.

My appreciation of Mother Nature is cut short as Brian reaches between us to remind me and my cock who is in charge of the situation. I feel my eyes roll back in my head as he smoothes his thumb over the tip of my dick and suddenly my orgasm slams into me like the force of his thrusts and I am coating our stomachs with my come as he calls out my name, and shoots his load into my ass. My muscles clench as he fills the condom and my legs are shaking from their awkward position next to my head.

His head stays hidden in my neck as our racing heartbeats slowly calm, and I play with his damp and wildly curling hair until I feel him stir.

He lifts his face to mine and kisses me gently, his hands brushing my hair back as he cradles my head. "That was fucking hot, Justin, I have a new appreciation for this room."

"It was hot," I agree as I brush another kiss against his slightly parted lips, "but the open skylights are starting to make me feel cold." I shiver a little for effect, and he smirks at my obvious attempt at eliciting his sympathy.

"You are such a princess." He mumbles good-naturedly as he fishes the remote out of the couch cushions and the panels soon slide smoothly shut.

He runs his warm hands along my body and asks me if my arms and legs are okay, before sitting back on his knees and pulling me up to join him. We settle on the couch with a ridiculously expensive throw and with all the lights still out we stare into the moonlit night, the newly fallen snow painting the familiar landscape outside the sunroom windows with mysterious shadows and brightly shining patches of untouched beauty.

I know that later tonight, after Brian is asleep in our bed, I'll come back and try to capture this moment on canvas…from the outside looking in.


End file.
